<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First or Third Date by aneighthdomain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697030">First or Third Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneighthdomain/pseuds/aneighthdomain'>aneighthdomain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben is a gentleman, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneighthdomain/pseuds/aneighthdomain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey wants Ben to stay, but Ben is too much of a gentleman.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First or Third Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally posted in a drabble post, but it's honestly just a little too long to be a drabble, and I thought it deserved it's own post.  Please enjoy~!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rey had her keys in her hand, ready to put one in the lock of her front door.  As Ben walked her up to the porch, she tapped the lightsaber keychain with a finger, causing the rest of the keys to jingle.  Ben joined her on the step, crowding her a bit.  Enough that her heart kicked up the pace just a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey looked up, smiling at him, even as the heat of a blush bloomed in her cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had a really good time tonight, Ben,” she said quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben smiled at her, bringing his big body even closer to hers.  “So did I, Rey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey chuckled nervously as the crowding got into touching range.  “We should do it again soon!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben nodded.  “Absolutely.  Soon.”  He leaned in and...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh God, was he going to kiss her?  As his face moved in closer, she thought yes, yes he was going to kiss her!  Rey’s heart started pounding in her chest and she started closing her eyes and tilting her chin in anticipation, but then he hesitated and Rey's eyes popped open.  Ben had a grimace plastered across his lips and he was shaking his head, muttering to himself, her ears catching, “too fast, Ben.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey blinked rapidly, completely thrown off by the turn of events.  She reached out, grabbing for the first thing she found, which turned out to be the hem of the front of his shirt.  Not awkward at all.  She let go quickly, too late for him to not notice and barreled on. “Ben, wait.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes looked down at the hem of his shirt before moving back up to her eyes.  “Yes, Rey?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Casting her hazel eyes around for anything she could say that would make him stay longer, her eyes alighted on the door to her apartment.  “Do you want to come in?  For a little while?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben moved his gaze to the door before his cheeks and ears turned pink.  “Ah, I don’t think that would be appropriate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey furrowed her brow.  “How do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben took a deep breath.  “I wouldn’t be able to not want to do things and that’s not appropriate for the first date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey’s brows shot up and she pressed her lips together.  “It’s not?” she mused.  “And what date would </span>
  <em>
    <span>things</span>
  </em>
  <span> be appropriate for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben coughed and blushed a deeper red.  “The third date.  And you’re laughing at me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey tried very hard but she couldn’t stop the smile spreading across her lips.  “Only a little.  It’s just a little old fashioned to limit things to a number.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben shoved his hands into his pockets and...he pouted. He  was pouting, averting his eyes with a little sullen embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey managed to keep the delighted giggle back before she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his middle, forcing him to lift his arms before bringing them back down to cup her elbows with either hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about the first kiss?  When does that happen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben looked down at her suspiciously.  “Usually also the third date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey raised an eyebrow, smirking.  “Usually?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben’s hands moved up the backs of her arms to her shoulders.  “Sometimes it can be sooner...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey tightened her arms around him and tilted her chin again, gratified by how his eyes zeroed in on her lips.  “Maybe as soon as the first date?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She watched his Adam's apple bob and then smirked again as her eyes returned to those perfect plump lips.  “Sometimes,” he agreed on a whisper, his head tilting toward hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey took in a deep breath, filing his scent away in her memory.  She finally moved her eyes back to his.  When he hesitated again, just around an inch from her mouth.  “Kiss me, Ben...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t wait for anymore convincing.  He closed the distance between them in a breath and she made a soft satisfied sound when he took advantage of her mild surprise and just delved into her mouth.  Her arms tightened around his waist and he kissed her.  His lips were so soft on hers, pressing and parting over and over as his mouth moved with hers.  The slide of his tongue against hers made them both moan.  Ben’s hands came around to her face, holding it with a hand on either side.  His thumbs tilted her chin while he tilted his head and..oh...</span>
  <em>
    <span>damn</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His kiss had been wonderful before.  A little generic, but nice.  Now it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>devastating.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  The pressure of his lips was just a breath away from bruising and the drag of their lips across each other sensitized the skin.  The stroke of his tongue was firm as it swirled around hers and she was becoming breathless, as if he was kissing the very breath from her.  His hands never left her face, but gentle pressure arranged the tilt of her head or the opening of her mouth as he managed his access to take what he wanted.  Rey clutched at him, her knees shaking as the pounding of her heart went on and on.  She was already against the stoop when she realized he’d pushed her back against the solid brick.  A strong, thick thigh pushed between hers and she was grateful for the stability.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey had lost all comprehension of time.  The world had fallen away and all that existed anymore was Ben and the warmth of his mouth.  At some point, moments, hours, </span>
  <em>
    <span>eons</span>
  </em>
  <span> later, Ben broke the kiss.  Rey couldn’t open her eyes right away, and she smiled when she felt his thumb rubbing at her lip and the feel of his pounding heart through his chest where their bodies smooshed together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesus Christ, if this was how the man kissed...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come inside,” she begged, sliding her fingers into his belt and dragging his hips into hers.  She could feel that he was just as affected by that kiss as she had been and she was hoping that meant he’d stay.  But, alas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not tonight, Sweetheart,” he said, wrapping his arms around and holding her as tightly as she held him and completely unapologetic about his erection.  “Let’s save that, hmm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dropped a brief kiss to her lips before she said, “second date?” hopefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, again.  “Maybe.”  Another kiss that was just a little more intense.  “Maybe not.”  Another, like he was having trouble stopping himself. “Let’s play it by ear.”  Another kiss like he could pretend with the kisses that he wasn't completely full of shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unf,” Rey said against his mouth.  “Then let’s go out tomorrow and then the day after.  “That’ll be three dates, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben turned his head and laughed, and it was such a nice laugh.  It was warm and full bodied and deep.  It made her toes curl as much as anything else he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” he said when his laughter subsided.  “Sure.  We can do that.”  He tilted his head down for another kiss, this one as sweet as the first and somehow stoked her as much as it disappointed her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he ended the kiss, Ben pulled away to ask, “Rey.  Would you like to have dinner with me again tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey nodded.  “Absolutely.  I can also do breakfast,” she said in a flash of brilliance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben laughed again, pressing a kiss to her temple.  “Alright, I think I can also manage breakfast, even late as it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it’s too late for you, I have extra room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben’s lips quirked.  “You have a spare room?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey smirked.  “No, I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>extra</span>
  </em>
  <span> room.”  She paused a beat.  “In my bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben’s whole body shook as a laughed burst out of him again and he picked Rey up by the waist and spun her around once before kissing her briefly and setting her back down on her feet.  This time he stepped way and down back off the stoop.  “Breakfast.  Tomorrow.  I’ll pick you up?”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey shook her head.  “No.  Breakfast here.  I have a crepe maker.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben grinned.  “Sold.  Good night, Rey.  I’ll see you tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled and turned to unlock and open the door.  She turned around and he was still on the first step, watching her.  “You should bring an overnight tomorrow.  You know, just in case.  For inclement weather.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben’s dark eyes twinkled at her.  “Sure.  Good idea.”  He knew just as well as she did that there was no weather of any kind tomorrow.  She waved at him and closed the door, locking it.  She thought maybe he was going to bring that overnight.  She couldn’t wait for tomorrow.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know if ya'll'd be interested is a chapter or two more about dates 2 and 3. ^_^</p><p>Thank you so much for reading~!  As always, remember to feed and water your fic authors!  Kudos are lovely, comments are delightful, and MOAR is always inspiring~!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>